Muppets on Broadway
Walt Disney Pictures is developing a under the It was announced in October 2015 that Disney is moving forward on the project with James Bobin (director of The Muppets, Muppets Most Wanted and Muppets Go Global) songs by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez (music of ''Frozen'' ') '''writing the screenplay. Bobin will also return to direct the film ''The human cast include Hugh Jackman (John Potts), Jennifer Connelly (Linda Potts), and Ariel Winter (Juliet Potts). release on February 17, 2017 Filming began in late November 6th 2015 at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Principal production wrapped on February 4th 2016 and filming moved to Los Angeles in March 2016 Plot Join Kermit and muppet gang about themselves who come to New York City to stay at the Happiness Hotel infested with Muppets while trying to get their musical variety show on Broadway. The theater inside the hotel has acts Cast ''Muppet Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Foo-Foo, Statler, Beaker, Lips, Rizzo the Rat, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman, Bossman, Andy Pig, Bean Bunny, Flash, Youknow Bird, Goat, Captain Pighead, Zeke, Timmy Monster, Fazoob 1, Walleye Pike, Sprocket *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam Eagle, Animal, Baby, George the Janitor, Marvin Suggs, Flower-Eating Monster, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Mean Mama *Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf, Baby, Randy Pig, Chip, Righton Bird, Muppy, Digit, Chester Rat, Lubbock Lou, Fazoob 2 *Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, The Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, Behemoth, Bubba the Rat, Singing Food, Baby singer, Doglion, one of the Elvises, Lead Hobo Muppet, Johnny Fiama, Carla, Howard Tubman, Mahna Mahna, David Hoggselhoff, Flaubert, Righton Bird, Angel Marie, Zippity Zap, Unicorn, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Croaker *Julianne Buescher as Denise, Debbie, Yolanda Rat, Youknow Bird *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Miss Poogy, Bobby Benson, Wayne, Singing Food, Gorgon Heap, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Sal Minella, Seymour, Ohboy Bird, Old Joe, Nigel the Director, Blue Frackle, Fazoob 4, Bunnie Bear *Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper, Sweetums, Pops, Robin, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, 80s Robot, Camilla, Uncle Deadly, Fletcher Bird (Puppeteer only), Green Frackle, Emily Bear, Snowth, Whaddayasay Bird, Miss Mousey, Harold the Woodpecker, J.P Grosse, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Constantine, Norman, Angus McGonagle, James Bobin Muppet, Ubergonzo, Beard, Aretha, Brool the Minstrel, Fazoob 3, Giraffe, Grizzly Bear *Peter Linz as Walter, Singing Food, Baby, Gloria Estefan, Droop, Snowth, Baskerville, Thingy-Thing, Whatnot, Luncheon Counter Monster, Catgut *Tyler Bunch as Thog, Blind Pew, Singing Food, Baby, Angelo, Hobo, Lindbergh, Old Tom, Bill (frog), Zebra, Gramps, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, J.G., Spotted Dick, Lemur *Ryan Dillon as Clifford, Gawky Bird, Purple Frackle, Leon, Mulch, Billy Bunny *Alice Dinnean as Wanda, Singing Food, Baby, Hilda, Alynda, Ohreally Bird, Gaffer, Cynthia Rose, Whatnot, Bertha, Lou, Trumpet Girl Human Cast *Hugh Jackman as John Potts *Jennifer Connelly as Linda Potts *Ariel Winter as Julie Potts Cameo Performances By *Jason Alexander *Harry Connick, Jr. *Larry David *Taye Diggs *Sutton Foster *Anna Gunn *Maggie Gyllenhaal *Ethan Hawke *Carole King *Zachary Levi *Patina Miller *Joe Manganiello *Debra Messing *Jennifer Nettles *Alessandro Nivola *Zachary Quinto *Emmy Rossum *Tommy Tune *Rita Wilson NY Muppet Performers *Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Singing Food, Pink Frackle and Jill (frog)), Martin P. Robinson (Flying Zucchini Brother), Carmen Osbahr (Baby), Joey Mazzarino (Singing Food, Flying Zucchini Brother, Goggles, Rat), Pam Arciero (Afghan Hound and Chicken), John Tartaglia (Singing Food, Flying Zucchini Brother, Thog puppeteer only, Happy Yellow Creature), Louise Gold (Annie Sue and Kangaroo) Additional NY Muppet Performers *Anthony Asbury (Mutation and Carter), Heather Asch, Billy Barkhurst (Elephant, Nigel the Conductor and Gil (frog)), Jennifer Barnhart (Singing Food), Lisa Buckley, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (Singing Food, Spamela Hamderson, Chicken and Zondra), Melissa Creighton, Frankie Cordero, James Godwin, BJ Guyer, Andy Hayward, Patrick Holmes, Haley Jenkins, John Kennedy (Singing Food, Baby, Blotch), Jim Kroupa, Tim Lagasse, Michael Latin, Michael Lisa, Amanda Maddock, David Matthew Feldman, Ed May (Mutation), Tracie Mick, Paul McGinnis (Baby), Lara MacLean, Noel MacNeal (Singing Food, Baby), Marc Petrosino, Andy Stone, Ian Sweetman, Chris Thomas Hayes LA Muppet Performers *David Barclay, Tim Blaney, Kevin Carlson (Cue Card Monster and Pokey), Nathan Danforth (Beautiful Day Monster), Tanya Haden, Patrick Johnson, Sean Johnson, Brian Jones, Bruce Lanoil (Hobo), Drew Massey, Ted Michaels, James Murray, Michael Oosterom (Mo Frackle), Brett O'Quinn, Mike Quinn, David Skelly, Michelan Sisti, Allan Trautman, Alex Villa, Art Vega (Carter), Chase Woolner, Victor Yerrid Muppet Cast *'80s Robot Aardvark, Albatross Ace Yu Andy and Randy Pig Afghan Hound Angelo Annie Sue Alfonso D'Bruzzo Animal Artie Springer Angel Marie Angus McGonagle Aretha Alinda Armadillo Alligators Baskerville the Hound The Babies Beaker Beauregard Bean Bunny Begoony Behemoth Beautiful Day Monster Big Mean Carl Big Mean Carla Bill (frog) Blind Pew Billy Bunny Blotch Blustering Bellowpane Monster Black Dog Bossman Bobo the Bear Bobby Benson Brool Bubba the Rat Bunsen Honeydew Baby Koozebanians Baby Tree Creature Badger Bats Bears Bananas Beastie Beaver Beggar Bertha Beth Bear Besty Bird Big Head Bison Bluebirds Bossy Boots Bubba Bugsy Them Bulls Butane The Birdman Betina and Belinda Cratchit Cactuses Calico Camel Candle Captain Pighead Carter Catgut Cats Camilla the Chicken Cinders Chester Rat Chopped Liver Clams Clarissa Chickens Chip Constantine Clifford The Clodhoppers Cockatoo Crazy Harry Cosmic Fish Croaker Cynthia Rose Cue Card Monster Colleen Barker Cows Crab David Hoggselhoff Debbie Denise Dead Tom Doglion Dr. Julius Strangepork Dr. Phil van Neuter Dr. Teeth Dragon Deer, Dodo Bird Dogs Dolphin Donkey Droop Ducks Earl Ernst Stavros Grouper Eugene the Tuba Player The Early Bird Elephant Elvises Emily Bear The Fazoobs Fast Eddie Ferret Fletcher Bird Flash Floyd The Flying Zucchini Brothers Foo-Foo Fozzie Bear Frackles Frogs French Poodle Flaubert Fleet Scribbler Flower-Eating Monster Flowers Forcryingoutloud Bird Fox Frank the Dog Flamingo Female Singers Gaffer Gawky Bird Geri and the Atrics Gil (frog) Gramps George the Janitor Gonzo Gorgon Heap Gertha Gimley Gimley's Boss Giraffe Gladys the Cafeteria Lady Gloria Estefan (penguin) Gnu Goat Gorillas Grizzly Bear Goggles Green Frog Grump Hamster Happy Yellow Creature Hilda Hobos Hippopotamus Horses Howard Tubman Harold (woodpecker) Iguana Inkspots Janice Johnny Fiama J. G. Jacques Roach James Bobin Muppet Jill (frog) Jim the Dog Jones Jowls J.P. Grosse Kangaroo Kermit the Frog Koala Koozebanian Phoob Laughing Boy Laundress Lemur Leon Lenny the Lizard Lew Zealand Lion Link Hogthrob Lips Lindbergh Lobsters Louis Kazagger Lubbock Lou Luncheon Counter Monster Lizard Mad Dog Mahna Mahna Male Koozebanian Masterson Rat Mean Mama Merdlidops Mice Mickey Moose Mulch Mildred Huxtetter Miss Piggy Miss Poogy Miss Belle Miss Kitty Miss Mousey Mo Frackle Mr. Bitte Mr. Curly Twirly Murray the Minstrel Mr. Poodlepants Mrs. Applebee Mrs. Dilber Mudwell the Mudbunny Muppets Tonight Band Muppy The Mutations The Newsman Nigel (Muppet Show) Nigel (Muppets Tonight) Norman (ram) Octopus Ohboy Bird Ohreally Bird Old Tom Old Joe One-Eyed Jack Ostrich Owl Penguins Pepe the King Prawn Pokey Purple Monster Peter Cratchit Rabbits Raccoons Rats Real Old Tom Red monster pirate Rhinoceros Righton Bird Rizzo the Rat Robin the Frog Rowlf the Dog Scruffy Sea Lion Shaky Sanchez Shark Sal Minella Sam the Eagle Shirley Singing Food Scooter Seymour Skeeter Statler and Waldorf Sheep Shakes Skunk Snowths Slim Wilson Sloth Spotted Dick Squirrels Sopwith the Camel Spamela Hamderson The Swedish Chef Sweetums Sprocket Spiders Tatooey Rat Terri Springer Thog Thor Tiger Timmy Monster Trumpet Girl Turtles Turtle Turkey Thomson's Gazelle Tortoise Troy Uncle Deadly Undertaker Unicorn Vulture Walter Wally Walleye Pike Walrus Wander McMooch Water Buffalo Weather Guy Wesley Whaddayasay Bird Whale Whatnots Winny Wolf Wolfhound Wayne and Wanda Yak Yolanda Rat Yellow monster pirate Youknow Bird Zoot Zebra Zeke Zelda Rose Zippity Zap Zondra Crew *Director: James Bobin *Writers: James Bobin *Producers: James Bobin, John G. Scotti, Nick Stoller, David Hoberman, and Todd Lieberman *Muppet Captain: Matt Vogel *Original Songs: Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez *Muppet Designers and Builders: Puppet Heap Screenshots Muppets on Broadway scene 1.png Muppets on Broadway scene 2.png Muppets on Broadway scene 3.png Muppets on Broadway scene 4.png Muppets on Broadway scene 5.png Muppets on Broadway scene 6.png Muppets on Broadway scene 7.png Muppets on Broadway scene 8.png Muppets on Broadway scene 9.png Muppets on Broadway scene 10.png Muppets on Broadway scene 11.png Muppets on Broadway scene 12.png Muppets on Broadway scene 13.png Muppets on Broadway scene 14.png Behind the scenes photos Category:Muppet movies Category:2017